Milkomeda
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Layaknya Milkomeda, kita hanya akan merusak tatanan yang telah ada. Tapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari, cukup jalani apa yang ada di depan matamu. my first fic after my super long hiatus. R&R please!


Warning : OOC, AU, typo, terdapat banyak istilah astronomi dan penjelasannya bisa dilihat dibagian bawah fic ini, Sasuke's POV.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

 **MILKOMEDA**

 **A SasuSaku FanFic**

 **By Ka Hime Shiseiten**

 _Summer triangle_ nampak meredup menandakan musim panas akan segera berakhir, itu artinya kegiatanku sebagai seorang pelajar akan segera dimulai kembali. Kuhela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tak pernah percaya pada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa sering menghela nafas akan mendatangkan banyak kesialan, ayolah semua orang di sekolahku tak ada yang meremehkan kemampuan otakku dan dengan kurang kerjaannya aku mempercayai hal konyol seperti itu.

Kuperhatikan kembali Vega yang akan mengakhiri masa paling terangnya, walaupun dia berdampingan dengan Deneb dan juga Altair tapi entah mengapa rasanya malas sekali aku memalingkan mata dari bintang di konstelasi Lyra tersebut. Rasanya seperti memandang seorang perempuan cantik diantara kumpulan laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sejujurnya aku bukan laki-laki melankolis yang pandai menggombal pada setia perempuan, tetapi untuk sejenak biarkan aku memikirkan Polarisku untuk saat ini. Benar, dia Nampak seperti Vega dan juga Polaris di saat bersamaan, dimana dia selalu ada diantara para lelaki layaknya Vega dalam _Summer triangle,_ tapi bagiku dia lebih seperti Polaris yang selalu menjadi penujuk dan penerang kehidupan suramku.

Mungkin semua orang di sekolahku akan menganggapku gila bila aku mengakui perasaanku padanya, dia yang bagai Polaris sedangkan aku hanya debu kosmik yang bahkan keberadaannyapun dipertanyakan. Orang hanya akan tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang jenius yang selalu duduk dipojokan kelas bersama buku-buku tebalnya, seumur hidupnya akan selalu berdampingan dengan buku dan akan sangat mustahil berdampingan dengan seorang perempuan cantik, kecuali perempuan tersebut ada kelainan, ingin memanfaatkan atau makhluk pojok sejenis seperti diriku. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku mendambakan 'Sang Utara'.

.

.

Kutelusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah kuhapal selama dua tahun aku bersekolah di sini, keadaannya masih sama, riuh oleh siswa-siswa yang saling sapa setelah berlibur panjang. Kuteruskan langkahku menuju ruangan paling belakang di lorong ini, ruangan yang menjadi tempat para jenius beradu otak dan sialnya aku menjadi paling jenius diantara mereka semua.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapanya ramah.

Kutengokan kepala ke arah kiri untuk sekedar formalitas bahwa aku tidak sedang mengacuhkannya, dan di sebelah kiriku ada seorang gadis dengan mata sebening emerald kualitas tinggi, dialah Polarisku. Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek musim panasmu?" lanjutnya sambil ikut menyamai langkahku. "Ah Aku yakin, proyekmu luar biasa seperti biasanya." Ocehannya masih berlanjut tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Dia benar-benar seperti Polaris, bercahaya terang dan selalu jadi panutan. Dia populer di sekolah bukan hanya karena kecantikannya saja, dia seorang jenius sama sepertiku. Dengan lantang dia selalu berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang dokter hebat yang akan membatu orang-orang kesusahan di luaran sana, dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menganggap itu lelucon ketika kau tahu seperti apa kemampuan otaknya. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dia seorang Polaris?

Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa kami dekat? Kalian pasti menertawaiku kalau aku bilang dia seperti ini pada semua orang. Dia tidak seperti Spica, bintang teramat cantik namun panasnya bisa menghanguskanmu dengan sekejap, dia hangat dan itu yang membuatkan selalu ingin terus disampingnya. Tidak, itu terdengar sangat posesif, cukup dengan terus melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuat dunia baru dalam hatiku.

Seperti halnya Milky Way dan Andromeda bersatu, aku tak ingin menjadi egois dan merebutnya dari semua orang. Itu hanya akan merubah tatanan yang sudah terbentuk, adanya Milkomeda mungkin akan menjadi bencana pada _solar system_ atau bahkan tata galaksi .

.

.

Selain pojokan kelas, tempat favoritku di sekolah adalah pojok perpustakaan. Tempat ini benar-benar tenang, hanya ada suara nafasku dan juga buku-buku tebal yang aku yakin hampir semua orang di sekolahku menghindarinya.

Suara ketukan sepatu dan disusul decitan kursi yang ditarik menyadarkanku pada keberadaan makhluk lain di pojokan perpustakaan ini, atau lebih tepatnya kursi sebelah yang kududuki.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca Sasuke- _kun_? Sepertinya kau serius sekali," tanyanya dibarengi senyuman manis khas Polarisku.

Aku menutup buku yang kubaca dengan tujuan memperlihatkan judul dari buku tersebut, kemudian dia hanya menanggapiku dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

"Kau suka astronomi? Apakah kau ingin menjadi seorang astronot atau astronom? Atau justru astrodinamika? Kau kan jenius fisika dan matematika." tanyanya lagi dengan beruntun.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai benda-benda angkasa saja." Jawabku pelan dan kembali membuka buku untuk kuteruskan membaca.

"Aku juga menyukai benda-benda kosmik. Aku menyukai Spica, bintang itu sangat cantik dengan cahaya biru terangnya. Bintang apa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa berkonsenterasi membaca, hingga akhirnya kututup buku yang sedang kupegang dan kuputuskan untuk sedikit berbincang dengannya. Asal kalian tahu, walaupun dia dekat dengan semua orang tapi sangat susah sekali berbicara hanya berdua dengannya. Di awal aku sudah mengatakannya, selain seperti Polaris, dia juga seperti Vega.

"Polaris." Jawabku mantap sembari menatap tepat pada kedua emerald beningnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Polaris? Bukankah Spica lebih terang dan bersinar lebih cantik? Lagipula Polaris terletak di kontelasi kecil." Tanggapnya kurang setuju dengan jawabanku sambil merengut lucu, sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Polaris memang tak seterang Spica, tidak pula bersinar biru indah. Dia berada di Ursa Minor, tapi keberadaanya dibutuhkan oleh semua orang. Dia menjadi petunjuk ketika orang-orang tersesat di padang pasir atau di tengah lautan." Jelasku panjang dengan masih melihat tepat kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba dia terkekeh pelan dan sangat cantik, aku yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tahu? Mendengarmu menjelaskan tentang Polaris menyadarkanku untuk tetap melihat tidak hanya pada penampilan fisik saja, karena yang tersembunyi justru lebih dibutuhkan." Tanggapnya masih dengan menahan kikikan cantiknya, aku kemudian menggeleng tidak menyetujui tanggapannya tersebut.

"Kau salah, kita masih memerlukan Spica karena bila dia hilang maka Virgo akan kehilangan salah satu gadis tercantiknya, bukankah dunia juga memerlukan gadis cantik?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tapi Spica terlalu panas, dia seperti gadis cantik yang sangat sombong."

"Ya itu yang aku maksudkan, bila diibaratkan Spica itu gadis cantik yang congkak tapi Polaris seperti gadis sederhana yang keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan." Setelah menanggapi jawabanku, tiba-tiba matanya berubah seperti menyimpan kegugupan.

"Lalu seperti apa wanita yang Sasuke- _kun_ sukai? Apakah seperti Polaris juga? Aku tak pernah melihatmu berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, aku hanya penasaran." Lanjutnya kemudian yang membuatku langsung membeku di tempat, haruskah aku menjawab Polarisku adalah dia?

Kutarik nafas panjang sepelan mungkin untuk mengurangi kegugupanku, "Ya, aku menyukai gadis seperti Polaris." Jawabku sambil menatap matanya.

"Gadis itu pasti sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, dan kalau Sasuke- _kun_ mendapatkannya sudah pasti dia gadis istimewa dan sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu." Bisiknya sambil menunduk, aku tak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini karena aku tak pernah melihatnya menundukan wajah ketika berbicara.

"Aku telah menemukannya," jawabku, dia secara tiba-tiba menegakan wajahnya kembali dengan raut penuh rasa penasaran. "Tapi aku hanya ingin memandangnya, mendapatkannya hanya akan merusak tatanan yang telah ada layaknya pembentukan Milkomeda. Lalu lelaki seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

Aku tahu ini terlalu berani, tapi aku mencoba mengubur kegugupanku dan menggali seperti apa pendamping 'Sang Utara', Apakah dia seperti Altair dan Deneb yang selalu mendampingi Vega dikala musim panas? Apakah Sirius sang anjing penjaga malam? Atau Rigel 'Si Kaki Terang'?

"Kau," jawabnya sambil menatap tepat di kedua bola mataku.

Sontak jawabannya membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tersadar dari masa _trans_ -ku, aku terkekeh pelan. Sungguh lelucon darinya tidaklah lucu, hanya akan membuatku mati berdiri.

"Aku? Bercandamu bisa membuat orang salah pengertian, Haruno- _san_." Balasku masih dibarengi kekehan pelan.

"Apakah sekarang ekspresiku menandakan sedang bercanda?" tanyanya kemudian, "Aku berkata sebuah kejujuran, kau mungkin tak mengingatnya tapi pertemuan pertama kita selalu menjadi kenangan indah untukku."

Kuputar ulang kenangan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, rasanya tak ada yang spesial dari saling menyebutkan nama satu persatu anggota kelas kami. Aku langsung mengenalinya walaupun dia hanya menyebutkan nama karena warna rambutnya yang cukup unik, penelitian menyebutkan bahwa wajah yang paling mudah diingat adalah wajah yang cantik, dan aku kira itu alasan lain kenapa aku langsung mengingatnya. Kucari kembali kenangan lain bersamanya, tapi semuanya gelap tak ada satupun yang mengarah akan dirinya.

"Apakah kau mengingat pernah menolong seorang gadis ketika ujian masuk sekolah?" tanyanya kembali, "Gadis tersebut tak bisa membeli tiket kereta karena dompetnya tertinggal, padahal itu adalah hari pentingnya."

Perlahan kenangan itu mulai nyata di kepalaku, aku ingat pernah membelikan tiket kereta pada seorang gadis dengan syal yang cukup tebal dan juga topi _beanie_ padahal hari itu tidak terlalu dingin, dia terlihat sangat panik karena dompetnya tertinggal dan terus menerus berkata aku akan terlambat.

"Kau mengingatnya?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Itu aku."

Pantas saja aku tak mengingatnya, dia memakai pakaian layaknya artis yang sedang menyamar sehingga aku tak tahu wajahnya.

"Lantas apa hubungannya cerita itu dengan lelaki yang kau sukai?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku suka lelaki baik hati, yang tak memandang seseorang berdasarkan derajatnya. Waktu itu aku sedang sakit flu berat, aku bangun agak terlambat efek dari obat yang kuminum. Karena terlalu terburu-buru akhirnya aku meninggalkan dompetku, padahal sekolah ini adalah sekolah impianku dari kecil sehingga ketika ujian masuk itu aku terancam gagal mengikuti ujian, rasanya aku ingin menangis seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak datang.

Keberuntungan berpihak padaku, lelaki yang aku anggap sebagai pahlawan ternyata bersekolah di tempat yang sama bahkan kita satu kelas tetapi kau sangan sulit ku jangkau, terlalu pendiam sehingga sulit untuk aku dekati padahal hampir semua orang ingin berteman denganku. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi aku jarang menyapa orang lain terlebih dahulu kecuali padamu."

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, perempuan yang selama ini kukagumi secara diam-diam ternyata memperhatikanku juga. Jangan pernah menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku saat ini, bahkan Hypernovapun masih belum bisa menyamai ledakan perasaan di hatiku.

"Tapi sayang, sepertinya perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, benar kan?" kata-kata lirihnya menyadarkanku kembali.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanyaku, dia masih menunduk dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menemukan Polarismu?"

"Benar, Polarisku ada di depan mataku." Ekspresi terkejut dan juga kebingungan sangat kentara di wajah cantiknya. "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau seperti Polaris? Cantik, sederhana, dan pemberi petunjuk."

Sakura masih diam sambil menatap wajahku, tapi ekspresi terkejutnya perlahan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kebingungan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, wajah bingungnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau cantik dan aku yakin tak ada yang bisa membantah hal tersebut, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Kesederhanaan dan juga rendah hatimu yang membuatmu berbeda dari Spica, tak banyak wanita cantik dan pintar mau merbaur dan tak pernah membedakan kasta setiap orang, itu alasanku menjadikamu seperti Polaris."

Aku yakin ini bukan pujian pertama yang diterimanya, tapi saat ini wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah, aku harap itu bukan tanda dia marah. Satu hal yang kusadari, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Bahkan aku berani mengatakan menyukai dia, yang biasanya untuk berdekatan dengannyapun sangat sulit keberanian itu terkumpul.

"Kalau memang kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau sulit sekali aku dekati?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris tercipta darinya, "Kau tahu, Kau itu seperti Mars, dekat tapi sangat sulit untuk didatangi."

"Kau tahu Milkomeda? Itu anggapanku tentang kita. Terciptanya Milkomeda hanya akan merusak tatanan yang telah ada, begitupun dengan kita berdua yang rasanya akan aneh bila bersatu. Sang Polaris tak cocok bila bersanding dengan debu kosmik." Jawabku lirih.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan adanya Milkomeda adalah sebuah bencana? Kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, kerusakan sebuah sistem atau justru penguatan sebuah sistem. Bukankah Milky Way juga terbentuk dari galaksi-galaksi kecil? Tapi buktinya kita hidup di dalamnya, walaupun ketika itu terjadi manusia belum ada tapi kita tak tahu makhluk apa yang telah ada di bumi ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Bisa saja ketika Milkomeda terbentuk, _solar system_ tetap berjalan hanya ada pergerakan orbit atau penambahan anggota, sekalipun NASA telah memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi tapi prediksi manusia tidak selalu benar."

Kutundukan kepalaku untuk memikirkan berbagai hal, benar yang dikatakannya bahwa Milkomeda bukan berarti sebuah kiamat, tapi tetap saja rasanya mustahil untukku bersatu dengannya. Seperti halnya Polaris dan juga Mars, sangat mustahil untuk disatukan. Apakata orang bila orang pojokan seperti diriku berjalan di sisinya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tanggapan orangkah?" kenapa dia bisa membaca otakku, terlalu jelaskah ekpresiku saat ini?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau pikir hanya dirimu yang memikirkan tanggapan orang? Akupun begitu, aku selalu berpikir apakah aku pantas berdampingan denganmu? Tak sekali dua kali aku berpikir tentang ketakutan pandangan orang terhadapku, aku takut orang-orang beranggapan bahwa aku mendekatimu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku menyukaimu dengan tulus."

Sebagai seorang laki-laki rasanya harga diriku terluka, bahkan Sakura bisa lebih berani menunjukan perasaannya terhadapku. Lalu apa yang masih aku takutkan? Seperti katanya, kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jadi cukup pikirkan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Haruno- _san_ , walaupun kita tak bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi dengan Milkomeda, tapi maukah kau menemaniku untuk menghadapinya bersama?" Aku tahu ini tak seperti impian perempuan yang ingin acara 'penembakan'nya berlangsung romantis, tapi setidaknya ini lebih normal dibanding aku harus memberikan persamaan matematika dan meminta Sakura memecahkannya menjadi kurva berbentuk hati.

Ekspresinya tak bisa aku baca, antara senang, terkejut dan juga lega. Sebesar itukah perasaannya untukku selama ini? Kenapa aku bisa sebegitu bodohnya tak bisa menyadarinya, dan justru membuat dinding pelindung untuk menutupi perasaanku sendiri.

"Tentu Sasuke- _kun_ , karena ini yang aku inginkan semenjak lama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau memanggilku Sakura? Panggilanmu terlalu formal." Lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Aku harap ini akan menjadi Supernova, walaupun sebagian orang menganggap ini adalah bencana tapi bisa berakhir indah dengan adanya Nebula." Tanggapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Benar, Milkomeda bukan berarti sebuah bencana karena kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, cukup hadapi yang ada di depan mata saat ini. Faktanya adalah aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku, sederhana dan cukup dijalani dengan sederhana pula. Tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana Polaris dan Mars bisa bersatu, hanya cukup ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura saja.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Kamus mini** _(Cuma sekilas, untuk lebih jelas bisa hubungi mbah google dan kalau ada yang kurang atau salah mohon dikoreksi ya)_

Milkomeda: Galaksi baru yang terbentuk hasil tabrakan Milky Way dan Andromeda, tabrakan ini diprediksi terjadi beberapa miliar tahun kedepan.

Milky Way: Atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan Galaksi Bima Sakti ini adalah Galaksi yang kita tempati.

Andromeda: Galaksi spiral raksasa yang menjadi tetangga Milky Way.

Spica: Bintang biru yang berada di konstelasi Virgo, Spica ini salah satu bintang yang bisa kita amati dengan mata telanjang.

Polaris: Bintang yang berada di konstelasi Ursa Minor, bintang ini sering dijadikan patokan arah utara.

Summer Triangle: susunan bintang-bintang yang pada musim panas dapat terlihat jelas. Anggota summer triangle ini adalah Vega dari konstelasi lyra, Deneb dari konstelasi Cygnus dan Altair dari konstelasi Aquila.

Sirius: salah satu bintang terterang dikala malam, bintang ini berada di konstelasi Canis Major.

Rigel: bintang terang lainnya yang terletak di konstelasi Orion, disebut juga kaki Orion karena arti Rigel adalah kaki.

Mars: Planet ke empat pada Solar System, namanya diambil dari Dewa Perang Romawi.

Supernova: Ledakan/masa berakhirnya sebuah bintang, tapi tidak semua bintang mengalami supernova.

Hypernova: Ledakan/masa berakhirnya sebuah bintang yang lebih besar dari Supernova.

Solar System: Tatanan Planet-planet yang mengelilingi matahari, atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan Tata Surya.

Nebula: (Ka bingung jelasinnya dan takut jadi salah pengertian, jadi mending liat mbah google aja ya ^^ tapi yang jelas maksud dari Nebula di fic ini adalah sisa-sisa supernova)

* * *

Hallo warga FNI sekalian, rasanya Ka udah bertahun-tahun ya gak mampir ke sini. Utang multichap aja masih nunggak tuh, dan gak tau kapan diberesinnya (iya tau Ka emang gak tanggung jawab). Mau sedikit curhat juga, sebenernya fic ini mu ka publish sebagai perayaan setahun Naruto tamat sama SasuSaku canon, tapi pas lagi ngetik tiba-tiba sakit banget kepala sampe akhirnya tengah malem harus ke Klinik dan pas udah sembuh keburu banyak kerjaan, kalau dipublish sekarang masih bisa disebut perayaan setahun Naruto tamat gak? Hahahahaha.

Dan gak tau ini hasilnya gimana setelah gak nulis bertahun-tahun, tapi seenggaknya ada niat pengen nulis lagi. Gak enak sama yang ngePM buat lanjutin fic, bahkan ada yang bilang mu nunggu sampe kapanpun kan serasa dosa banget ya ngegantungin anak orang. Ka emang gak janji kapan update fic-fic yang lain, tapi insyaallah kalau Ka bisa diusahain bakal tetep dilanjut.

Akhir kata minta banget reviewnya ya, buat masukan Ka setelah lama gak nulis-nulis, satu review berarti banget loh buat Ka ^^


End file.
